Hollywood Lovers
by twilightgleek4ever
Summary: A love between two people seperated six years are now being thrown together. He's a Hot actor, she's a Personal Assistant to the stars. How will they react to their meeting again? Will they find their way back to the love they kept from each other or will he find it's to late to make tell her. CANNON PARINGS, RATED M FOR LEMONS AND SWEAR WORDS! E AND B'S POV


_**So everyone this is a new version of Hollywood Lovers. I don't own the characters unfortunately but I do own the storyline and a bunch of twilight posters. **_

I hate birthdays especially mine. I just hated the memory I couldn't stand remembering the past. Today was my 28th birthday; it was also the day 6 years ago that my first and only love/best friend decided to pick up his shit and leave for La. Then again I didn't help the situation. When I told him to follow his dreams assuming he meant follow his feelings. The one time I thought my feelings were on display he goes and does the opposite.

Sighing I walked down the hall of our house to see my sibling roommates in the front area. "Hey Bells happy birthday." my blond best friend Jasper shouted a bit too loud. Jasper was the first of the twins. Jasper and I met at Hale and Associates, his company for PAs (personal assistants to the stars). Now don't get me wrong I love working with my friends especially Rose (Jasper's twin/ Best friend/ personal bodyguard/ best Personal Assistant out there), but I hated this job living in La and being around Hollywood people drove me crazy and made me remember the one guy that got away. She and Jasper started the company and have been known all over the world as the best so I tried not hoping for much to get a job there and within the first ten minutes Rose instantly gave me the job. "So tell what should we do for your birthday?"

Mopey I plopped on the couch loudly sighing. "Oh no…Isabella Marie Swan, get your ass up. Jasper and I have already made the plans at the hottest club in La. And unlike your last 6 birthday, we are going out. Plus we're meeting our biggest client; therefore you have no reason not to listen to your boss." Rose smirked as she sits down next to me. "So enjoy the time alone, because by four thirty we will be getting ready my friend."

The rest of the day I spent time shopping and going over notes for this new client. Jasper came in around two to warn me of the time and to take my notes away. "Uh Bells why do you need notes? It's not like a crazy professional meeting; we just figured it would be nicer and calmer to meet in a hip area."

"Jasper Robin Hale, don't ever say hip in your life again unless you're saying you need your hip replaced." Both of us erupted in a fit of laughter till he sat on my bed.

"How are you holding up?" Looking up I looked at Jasper. He was maybe the only one that knew the whole story. I haven't even told Rose my back story when it came to him. She'd go full psycho if she found out about the hardest part of losing the other half of me.

"I mean I've been better. I mean it gets easier every year for me," I was a liar. I was lying to his face and I knew it, he knew it. I just needed to put on the face that I'm okay. "It'll be fine Jazz. I just can't think about it or become sad and mopey and I don't want to do that in front of our client."

"Actually, he'll be your client. You'll be taking the main rains on this one Bells. By order of my sister and father, you are the about to meet your very first personal celebrity." Surprisingly this was my very first client that I wouldn't have Jasper or Rose or even their father Mr. Hale overshadowing. In 6 years I've worked here this would be my first big celebrity client. I was beyond excited for this chance to branch out on my own.

"Wow this is amazing. I-thanks Jazz, this is probably the best birthday gift ever." I quickly got up and held onto my best friend tightly.

"Actually it was dad and Rose who suggested you get this chance. If it was up to me buddy you'd have follow me around." He laughed hugging me back. "But anyway don't thank me or any of us till you meet the guy. I haven't a clue who it is because he went through Rose and my dad so I can't warn you."

Nodding I pulled away as Rose entered and smiled at her. Before I could utter a word she raised her finger to my lip. "You're welcome and the best way you can repay me is letting me get you all sexy and for you to enjoy tonight with a smile no matter how much you hate your birthday."

Smiling I sat down and let her run wild on my hair and makeup. While she sat down and worked her magic.

_Flashback. Bella's 21__st__ Birthday._

"_E, can't we just hang out at my house instead of you and Alice dragging me to a club." Today was my 21__st__ birthday and my crush/Best Friend and his sister, my other best friend, wanted to drag me out since I was finally of legal age. "Come on Ed. I thought you loved me?"__** I mean it's probably not the way I love you, but I'll still take it.**__ "Please Ed?" I pleaded. Turning his green eyes led me straight to heaven, the piercing green eyed could make me just melt and the worst thing was he knew it. "Fine, but if I end up get screwed by any random person I'm kicking your ass Edward Cullen!"_

_Rolling his eyes he held me close enough to his body that I could feel his heartbeat match mine. You know that moment when you wish you could just break out into song? Well this is that moment when I wish I could just break out into __**Taylor Swift's You Belong to Me.**__But sadly I'm neither in some high school glee club nor a musical, so for now I'll keep playing it in my head. "Belliepie you know I'll always be the one to protect you. No matter what happens in the future, I'll always be yours my fair princess." Edward Cullen everyone, the cheesiest man alive. "Come one Alice said you would regret it if you don't come out tonight. I think she said something about torturing you with a curling iron? Or was it stabbing you in the eye with a brush? Hum well hopefully you won't have to find out." He smirked as I got lost in his eyes. To be perfectly honest with you I heard bits of pieces of the conversation, his eyes were killing me with the stares. _

"_Yeah okay. I'll go find her." The moment I moved out of his arms the spark I felt earlier was gone. I hated being out of his arms. "I'm holding you to your promise Edward Anthony Cullen. You have to always be there no matter what."_

_Smiling Edward looked back at me with the happiest smile. "Swan you can never get rid of me just yet." I prayed that he would keep his promise._

_**Bella's 22**__**nd**__** birthday**_

_Twenty-Two wasn't an important year; at least that's what I thought. Sitting in my apartment I was painting my nails until I heard someone slamming on my door. "Come in!" I shouted. Turning around I saw a dazed Alice run in. "You have to tell him to stay. He can't do this to us; he's trying to split us up…"_

"_Alice what are you possibly talking about?" I looked up at my scared friend. This wasn't the normal Alice I've basically grown up with. "Alicat who is trying to move you away?"_

"_Edward, he's taking a job in LA. Someone saw the video of him in the play and decided he was perfect for some low budget flick. You're the only one he'll listen to Bells."_

_That must have been the reason he's been avoiding me. How em I suppose to react? He can't leave…he's my everything. But at the end of the day it was his dream to go off to Hollywood and be that big star. Who was I to take away that dream he's had since we were kids. "Ali, we can't do that to him. You know it as well as I know how much he wants this. We can't take it away from him." Tears streaming down my face I put my hands on both shoulders and looked in to the pixie like friend and looked into her eyes. "Ali, no matter what, it doesn't matter where any of us are, we will always be together some way, somehow." I held onto Alice as much as I could to keep me from crying again. "I'll talk to him I promise."_

_Sitting outside of my childhood home was depressing as I sat on the swing set Carlisle and Charlie built for the two of us. Humming softly I barely noticed Edward come up from behind me. "I figured you'd be here. I was thinking I'd find you either here or laying in the woods hiding."_

"_I get lost in the woods once and have to have Sam find me and I never hear the end of it." I sighed trying to make light of the situation._

_Edward sat down next to me and began to swing. "Should I go Bells?"_

"_E, if I told you no I'd be lying, but at the same time I get it. It's a big opportunity and I think you'd be stupid not to take it." The words killed me more than anything, but I couldn't be selfish…I needed to be strong for both of us. "I want you to go. I want you to take Ali and protect her from the crazy world that is out there. I want you to always remember where you came from."_

"_You could come…Drop everything and come with us." Tears were falling again these dam tears were giving my sadness away._

"_You and I both know I can't Edward, but eventually we'll find each other again. For now I guess it's a to be continued moment huh?" Sadness continued to drip from my voice. I hated this, I hated being this sad, but at the end of the day…at the end of the day I knew I couldn't take away this feeling. _

"_B…"_

"_I can't Edward…it hurts to be here still…I'm going to go and distract myself. I just want you to know, I love you. I love you more than my friend, best friend or anything. I just love you…so I'm going to go, because if I stay this birthday is going to be even worst…" then again how could it really get any worse?_

**End Flashback**

"Bells?" I looked up at Rose, her face mimic concern as she stared down at me. "What's troubling you Ms. Swan?" She asked curling the ends of my hair.

"Oh you know me Rose, same shit same day. It just doesn't get easier ever and I know I did the right thing years ago, but sometimes it doesn't seem like it." I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. "Don't worry about me Ro, I always seem to pull myself back together somehow." Rose smiled and put her curling iron down and marveled in her work. "Thank you Rose. Hey I promise I'll behave."

"Bells, I get it. It's probably the worst thing that you keep having flashbacks and only on this day. I could never handle being plagued with the memories of losing someone you love." Standing in front of me Rose looked down at me and carefully put her hand on my shoulder. "Someday you'll find your prince charming and you'll never be sad again."

Smiling I nodded as I grabbed my dress for the night. Exiting the room I quickly put on the blue sexy Halter Criss-Cross Sleeveless dress. It was a sexy dress, but was over doing it like Rose's Smokin Red Mini Dress with Floral Details Long Sleeves. I think she really must want to get the clients attention and make this easy on me. Sighing I put on my shoes and with the help from Jasper I walked to the car.

When we got to the club we were instantly let in. I honestly felt like a fish out of water everyone was like hot and here I was in a barely cute dress. Sighing I sat down and looked at Jasper. "As soon as this meeting is over I want to go home Jazz, this is too hard." Nodding jasper rubbed my back as Rose handed both of us a shot.

"To a great Birthday and one of the best new clients." Smiling we all raised the shot glasses and downed the first shot. After a while one shot leads to like four, and now I was a bit tipsy. "Okay Bells you can have more after I introduce you to your possible client." Beaming Rose got up and walked over to the entrance. A few minutes later Rose returned with a woman with long black hair who looked familiar, but in my drunken' state I couldn't really tell any different. "Guys this is Alice Cullen, she's our client sister. Alice this is…"

"Bella?" Oh no this couldn't be happening… God if you cared one lick about me you wouldn't be doing this to me. Looking up I couldn't believe what I was seeing my best friend was actually here, I must be dreaming.

Shaking my head I stormed passed her and went for the exit that was until I crashed into someone. "Oh my god I'm so sorry…" Looking down I couldn't look at the person, I was beyond embarrassed.

"Bells?" God hated me it was now apparent. Looking up I saw my past was now officially catching up with me in the form of Edward Cullen.

_**So everyone what do think? Should it stay Bella's POV or back and forth? Read and Review! Dresses will be on profile after the chapters get underway. Enjoy!**_


End file.
